


good-bye, sweet dreams, i love you

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Series: Yotsuba & Frisk [11]
Category: Undertale (Video Game), Yotsuba to! | Yotsuba&!
Genre: Brotp, Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9209117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: A collection of songs I associate with Yotsuba and Frisk





	

**Author's Note:**

> Spotify link here: [here](https://open.spotify.com/user/yotsubadancesintherain5/playlist/7IVcAiIrKFJOh0NVc1lsXA)
> 
> The title is a phrase that's been stuck in my head for a long time...

**Best Day Of My Life / American Authors**

 

I had a dream so big and loud  
I jumped so high I touched the clouds  
Wo-o-o-o-o-oh, wo-o-o-o-o-oh  
I stretched my hands out to the sky  
We danced with monsters through the night  
Wo-o-o-o-o-oh, wo-o-o-o-o-oh  
  


 

 

**Better When I'm Dancin' / Meghan Trainor**

 

But I feel better when I'm dancin', yeah, yeah  
Better when I'm dancin', yeah, yeah  
We could do this together  
I bet you feel better when you're dancin', yeah, yeah

 

 

**Sun and Stars / Really Slow Motion**

 

 

**The Call / Regina Spektor**

 

Now we're back to the beginning  
It's just a feeling and no one knows yet  
But just because they can't feel it too  
Doesn't mean that you have to forget

 

 

**Your Heart WIll Lead You Home / Kenny Loggins**

 

They say that home is where the heart is  
So follow your heart  
And know that you can't go wrong


End file.
